Detention KillsHp style
by theredletter
Summary: This is just a remake of the boy meets world episode where all the main characters die in the school, well not really, well oh just read it lol its not dun yet but i decided to post wat i have as u can see i suc summaries lol ok well bye now have fun.


DETENTION KILLS

Based on the Boy Meets World Episode:

Turned Harry Potter style

Cast turn around:

Kenny: Draco

Cory: Harry

Topanga: Ginny

Shaun: Ron

Angela: Hermione

Eric: Fred

Jack: George

Jennifer Love Feffermin: New Student, Jennifer Love Feffermin (Aw hell idc about this one)

Mr. Feeney: Professor Feeney (Come one! I couldn't substitute him lol DADA Pro.)

Janitor: Filch

I combined the 6th and 5th year class as a joint DADA lesson so the way I wanted the story to go.

(In DADA Class)

Professor Feeney finished writing on the board and gave the class of 6th year/5th year Slytherins and Gryffindors their assignment for the rest of the class, "For the rest of the time you have and to finish as homework you will give me a 1500 word essay about the similarities and differences between an animagus' form, a metamorphosis, and a werewolf, I expect to see papers form all of you by the end of this week."

The class groaned, but got to work. Draco Malfoy realized he had forgotten all his quills back in the common room of Slytherin, and the only person close enough to him was the 5th year rat Ginny Weasley. He shrugged and figured a quill is a quill and leaned over to get Ginny's attention. "Psst, Weaslet, Psst Weaslet!" Ginny frowned and looked at him, "If you want to ask me something Malfoy, you can address me as Weasley or Ginny, not Weaslet……..ferret." Malfoy's eyes bugged at the insult and was about to say something very mean to her when Ron, who had overheard the entire conversation stood up and looked ready to murder Malfoy. "What exactly do you want from my sister huh Malfoy? Man I ought to kill you on the spot!" He was drawing out his wand, when Hermione stood, "Ronald sit down! You're making a scene and you're overreacting."

Harry heard the commotion and just sat back and watched until Ron's eyes turned toward him, "Well Harry aren't you gonna tell Malfoy to leave Gin alone."

Both Ginny and Harry glared at Ron, but Harry answered, "Gin can converse with whomever the hell she wants I don't care."

Ginny scoffed, "Gee Harry thanks for the permission, not that I needed it."

"I assure you Gin, you're quite welcome."

Malfoy was getting fed up with the bickering and shouted to be heard, "All I wanted was a friggin quill to borrow, God!" Ron stared back at Malfoy, "Well if you wanted one then why didn't you just---"

Professor Feeney slammed down his wand onto his desk to get the attention of the class, "That is quite enough, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Granger, you all have detention, tonight, here at precisely 7:30 pm, do not be late or you will be in trouble. AND DO NOT QUESTION MY DECISION BACK TO WORK NOW!"

Everyone was silent and went back to work, Malfoy however just sat down, and he still didn't have a quill.

(Later that evening in detention)

"All you will be writing a 2 page essay on why disrupting a classroom is disrespectful and inappropriate, you may not leave until each of you are done and has at least an acceptable on it. You may begin, Mr. Malfoy I'm sure you have a quill now?"

Malfoy grumbled in response and brought his quill and parchment as well as Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny did. Professor Feeney stood there for a few minutes and then began walking toward the door to the room. Harry turned around and asked, "Where are you going sir?"

Professor Feeney replied, "Mr. Potter I am not in detention, therefore I may come and go as I please, now I suggest you get to work on the paper."

It was silent for a few moments and the fighting began, first it was Malfoy, "Idiot Weasel I wouldn't be in detention right now if you hadn't freaked out just because I asked your kid sister for a quill, it's not like I would hit on her."

"Shut it Malfoy, we wouldn't be in detention if you hadn't left your quills in your common room in the first place!"

"Don't make it my fault just because you are an overactive moron."

"What did you s—"

Hermione stood up, "GOD THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!"

Both Malfoy and Ron looked at her, " Look the point isn't whose fault it is why we're in detention, the point is we're in it and we might as well finish what we're suppose to be doing so we can leave."

Malfoy snorted, "Typical Granger."

Now it was Harry turn to say something, "Hermione come on just mind your own business, let the two babies fight."

Ginny turned and gave Harry a look, which was equally returned, "Harry what is your problem?

"Maybe it's you hounding on me all the time."

"Maybe you just have a horrible attitude."

Harry was getting pissed, "Well! MAYBE!--)

Ron looked at them and shouted, "None of this would have happened the two of you hadn't broken up."

Harry and Ginny looked at Ron with confused faces. Then Ginny laughed, "Ron geez chill out how can it be our fault we got in detention when it was Malfoy asking me for a quill!?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes dramatically, "OH AGAIN WITH THE FRIGGIN QUILL! ALL I WANTED---huh?"

All of the sudden the lights went out. Ginny stood up and tried to move toward Hermione to see if she was near, she ran into a body and realized it wasn't Hermione's. The familiar smell led her to believe it was Harry. In the darkness Harry couldn't tell who he had run into and therefore touched her faced and said, "That you Hermione?"

Ginny answered calmly, "No."

"Oh, you."

"Jerk."

"Why you…"

"The two of you shut up, I'm trying to find my wand so we can have some light."

Then the lights came on, it just so happened that Hermione was facing the blackboard and she screamed. Everyone whipped their heads around and saw what she screamed at, on the black was 5 bloody words saying:

NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE!!!!

A/N: Hey guys sorry I cut this short…im real busy with school, I just wanted to get this added so I know I need to finish it. The other fiction I wrote is my main priority though this is just some funny idea I came up with when I watched that boy meets world a while back lol, if u have seen it you know how it ends. Update later

theredletter, Sarah


End file.
